Tranexamic acid (trans-4-(aminomethyl) cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, Cyklokapron® (Pfizer) is an antifibrinolytic agent. That is, it helps to prevent lysis or dissolution of a fibrin clot which forms in the normal physiologic process of hemostasis. Its mechanism of action is as a competitive inhibitor of plasminogen activation, and as a noncompetitive inhibitor of plasmin; both plasminogen and plasmin are activators of fibrinolyis and active clot-lysing agents. Tranexamic acid thus helps to stabilize fibrin clots, which in turn maintains coagulation and helps to control bleeding.
Tranexamic acid is used to control excess bleeding, for example, excess bleeding that occurs during dental procedures in hemophiliacs and for heavy bleeding during menstruation (menorrhagia). Women suffering from menorrhagia are typically treated orally with 500 mg tranexamic acid tablets administered three or four times daily with a total daily dose ranging from 3 grams/day (two tablets every eight hours) to 6 grams/day (three tablets every six hours). However, this treatment may cause adverse gastrointestinal reactions, including nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, and cramping, etc. These gastrointestinal side effects are due to the quantity of tranexamic acid introduced into the stomach with each dose, as well as the large quantity of excipients used in tablet formulation that are introduced into the stomach. Such side effects, in addition to the cramping, bloating, pain, and other symptoms that may accompany menses, are undesirable, and a formulation of tranexamic acid is needed which will reduce or eliminate these side effects.